Pure Intentions
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Smut series for my Hakuouki story. Enjoy. Look inside for pairings.


**_A/N: Okeh. This is the first chapter in my smut booklet for my Hakuouki Remeiroku story. I haven't yet revealed Okita's lovers' name so that chapter will most likely be later in this series. At the beginning of every chapter, I will list the pairing. ^_^_**

**Pairing: Sanosuke Harada x Emiko  
**

**Pure Intentions**

It had been a normal day. There were some problems out on patrol; just a simple fight with some ronin. Naturally, Sanosuke, Shinpachi, and Heisuke had defeated them. It was rather late. Everyone else had gone to bed except Sanosuke and Emiko. The only reason they hadn't crawled into bed was simple: they just weren't tired.

"Sanosuke?" Emiko asked quietly, sitting in her usual spot, looking up at the night sky.

"Huh?" He replied simply, looking over at her.

A blush was on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"How long has it been since we...?" She trailed off, her blush deepening. A blush came to Sanosuke's cheeks too as he realized what she was talking about. He tried to think back to the last time...

"Well, the last time was when we first arrived in Kyoto which..." He trailed off, trying to remember how long ago that had been.

"Which was a long time ago." She said gently. He breathed deeply and looked over at her again, nodding.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?" He paid attention to her. She sat peacefully, and didn't move. The blush was still obvious on her cheeks. Sanosuke smiled. He pushed himself up and walked over to her. She still avoided his gaze, a shadow over her eyes.

She was embarrassed.

"You know, it's not something to be embarrassed about." He said gently, a wider smile warming his expression as he looked up at the stars with her.

"I know that." She replied simply, though still avoiding him.

He smiled wider. Turning himself to her, he moved closer to her. She didn't acknowledge him, keeping her head down. His gold eyes softened and he reached out, grabbing her chin. She blinked in surprise, having been lost in her thoughts. He rubbed his thumb against her soft cheeks.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed deeper and looked to the side, her eyes softening in response to his compliment. He pulled her up, locking their lips in a gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut almost immediately, with his following. The gentle kiss lasted only seconds, as it quickly become more heated and turned into a make-out session. Slowly, and with every bit of care, Sanosuke grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, still engaged in the passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers slipping into his hair and sensually massaging his scalp.

He moaned quietly into the kiss and she smiled in victory. Sanosuke had other ideas in mind though. His hands traveled down to her thighs and delicately lifted her up, surprising her. All the same, she wrapped her legs around him, continuing to avidly kiss him with an extreme love. He steadily made his way to their futon in the center of the room, and delicately laid her down on it, his body quickly following.

Her legs opened to accommodate his body and the way he fit against her was perfect, like that one piece of her that was missing. The moment was enough to make both of their hearts pound at how perfect it was. Here they were, together in Kyoto, living out good lives and above all, living out good lives _together_. It made them feel fulfilled.

They pulled apart for air, and panted wildly, attempting to catch their breath from their literally breath-taking kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his voice reflecting the greatest care.

She remained quiet, her eyes showing thought. After a few minutes, she moved her hands and loosened his pony-tail, putting the white tie above her head. Once his red-brown hair had been released, she buried her fingers in it again, her eyes remaining locked on his.

"Sanosuke, make love to me." Her words were audacious and entirely trusting. Sanosuke drank her words in. She trusted him with every piece of herself: she trusted him to not hurt her, to make her happy, to love her for now and the rest of her life, and to do everything to protect her.

Slowly, he leaned down and coaxed her into another kiss, one much more impassioned than the last. Her fingers buried deeper into his hair and she pressed herself against him, her body tensing against his. His hands instantly began to wander, running down her sides to memorize them and commit them to his memory for times when he couldn't be around her.

His hands found the smooth feel of her thighs and as his fingers poised the inside of her thighs, her breath hitched noisily in her throat and he managed to catch the soft moan that left her mouth. Affectionately, his fingers trailed into the inside of her knee. Her breath hitched again, as he lightly tugged on her legs, causing some friction between their lower bodies.

They both paused for a moment, enjoying the sensations that traveled through them. Their lips parted, but they kept their eyes closed, remaining entranced in the pleasure that had racked their brains for that one second. Emiko was the first to open her eyes, though only halfway. The orbs owned by one of the most beautiful women in the world held so many emotions within them: love, care, and want.

The love within her took control and she ground into him, catching him off guard entirely. He groaned loudly, pressing his face into her neck as the wave of pleasure ran through him like a shock. She ground against him again, earning herself another groan, but with an extra prize of him biting into her neck.

"Oh, Sanosuke..." She murmured softly, releasing a moan in response to the bite.

They remained still for a little while, allowing themselves to indulge in the fading pleasure of the connection of their nether regions. Slowly, as if pulled by this pleasure, Sanosuke rolled his hips back and delicately bucked back against her. She gave a soft cry at the extreme pleasure released with the connection. Her fingers found Sanosuke's back, clawing at the skin through his top.

He released her neck from his mouth, and instead began to kiss it, lick it, and tease it into his control. All the while Emiko giving him encouragement with her moans and pleas for him to continue. Her head fell back some, giving him more skin to grace with his touch. He adjusted the kimono, giving him more access to her lower region.

He softly rubbed his knee against her womanhood, which enticed a loud moan from the back of her throat. Her eyes slipped closed and her fingers dug even more into his back. He moved his other hand up and grabbed the sleeve of her kimono, pulling it down to show the tip of her shoulder. He pulled back from her throat. Before she could complain, he pressed his lips to her shoulder and began to kiss up the other side of her neck, his fingers tightening on her sleeve.

"Ah~, Sanosuke..." She moaned. Her fingers released his back and traveled down the front of him, stopping at the tie to his top. With speed, she untied it easily. Sliding her fingers back up his chest and to his shoulders, she slipped the invading piece of clothing off him, revealing his bare chest to him, forming a pool around his wrists. Since she had removed his bandages earlier, they weren't in her way, and his hands were also bare, which permitted skin on skin contact.

Her fingers ran over his chest, tracing around his pecs and tracing his abs, which were _perfect_ for a samurai his age. She raked her nails down his chest, enticing a loud groan from his throat. She looked over his chest as she touched it, watching the way his body twitched every time her skin touched his. Her hand dipped lower and she ran her index finger over the seppuku scar. He paused in his kisses and pulled away from her neck, looking into her eyes again, as she softly touched the scar.

She looked away from his eyes, looking down at the scar quietly, as she continued to trace its outline. He moved his hands, and cupped her neck, using his thumb to tilt her head. Her eyes quickly followed his gestures and he caught her gaze again, as he had wanted to. He released her neck and reached up farther, very delicately touching the long scar on her cheek. He followed it with his fingers, her eye closing when he ran over it before opening again, all the way to her hair-line. He paused there and let his hand fall from her face, touching her skin all the way down. It ended up to the left of her face.

She snapped out of her reverie then, leaning up and consuming his lips once more. He found himself continuing where he had left off, attacking her neck with open-mouthed kisses whilst slipping her kimono down. The moment he had slipped the kimono down enough to reveal her breasts, he instantly began to kiss down her body to them, laying two sweet kisses on both of her collar bones. She blushed some, feeling slightly nervous about it.

Taking her right nipple into his hot mouth, he began to suck and lick the erect bud while his other hand treated her left breast, groping and massaging the mound to her liking. She grabbed at the sheets, her legs tensing against his body.

"Oh, S-Sanosuke..." She called out, breathing heavily.

Her back arched against him, trying to get more of his touch. He grabbed her left nipple and pinched, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to give her some pleasure from it, and watched as her back arched again and she ground against him. Her breast muffled the part-moan, part-growl that came from the back of his throat.

He released her breasts and switched, instead putting her left into his mouth and massaging the right. She instantly tilted her head back, gripping the sheets tighter than before.

"Sanosuke!" She called out again, her eyes sliding shut.

After treating her breasts for a short while, he continued his way down her body, pausing at her obi. He smiled and grabbed it with his teeth, undoing it painfully slow. She opened her eyes and stared at him expectantly after he had slipped it open. His hands slid underneath the kimono and she shivered.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "my hands are still cold."

She didn't have time to respond, as his hands had slid to her womanhood and begun to lovingly stroke her. She found herself biting back a loud moan that she so badly wanted to release. Though she didn't release her moan, how good it felt was clear in her eyes and her eyes were what Sanosuke read. He smiled up at her before losing her gaze and pressing his lips to her stomach. He closed his eyes and began to kiss down her body passionately, pausing only to dip his tongue into her navel, which earned him a soft giggle.

By the time that Sanosuke had inserted a second finger into her and begun to make scissor-like movements inside her, her body told him she was ready. They had done this before and except to make her feel pleasure, there was no real reason to do it. That wasn't mentioning how badly she wanted him then; it really seemed like she couldn't wait.

He pulled his fingers out of her and licked the liquid off his fingers. After cleaning them, he placed himself in front of her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up into a sitting position and grabbed her kimono, pulling it off her. He set it down on the floor beside him, placing the obi on the top. He moved to her feet next, removing the tabi on her feet and setting them in the pile as well. Once this was done, he stood, beginning to untie his pants. He dropped them to his ankles and then bent to remove them, setting them beside her clothes. He then proceeded to remove the last layer to his pants, leaving him naked there.

He crawled up to her, laying her back down. Like before, her legs (now bare) opened to hold his body and he lowered himself against her, placing himself right where he belonged. Her hand laid out to the side, which invited him to slide his into hers, and he did so as he leaned close to her face.  
"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked.

She opened her mouth but couldn't produce any words, so she settled for nodding and squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Okay." Came his simply reply as he leaned forward, closing the space between them and pressed himself into her. She moaned loudly into the kiss as he first entered her and squeezed his hand, her other arm wrapping around his neck and pressing him against her. She wanted more, she wanted to feel more of him.

He allowed his weight to come full force against her as he slid all the way into her cavern. She was pleased by both actions, and made this known as she slipped her hand down his back, tightly gripping the skin. He released her lips, allowing both of them to breath. He buried his face into her shoulder and she closed her eyes, as he pulled out of her some before pushing back in hurriedly.

"Ah!" She called out in surprise, having been expecting him to linger in the moment of being inside her.

He repeated his action, adding more speed in it. Her nail dug into his back.

"Faster, please!" She moaned.

He complied with her request and she began to moan louder and more often as he increased his speed. She buried her face into his neck, whispering his name over and over.

"Oh please, don't stop, Sanosuke. Don't stop."

It wasn't long before the third request rang in his ears.

"H-Harder, Sanosuke, Harder!" She called out, her nails scraping down his back, leaving red, non-bleeding marks on his back. He instantly complied with her request, as he had done before, and began to slam into her harder and harder.

She dreaded as she began to feel the knot building in her stomach, fearing when the amazing pleasure she was feeling was going to end. She tightened her fingers in his, letting him know she was close. His determination grew and he increased his speed and strength, trying badly to pleasure her the best he could.

With one last cry from the both of them, they released and slowly came down from their high. He collapsed against her, panting heavily and keeping his head pressed into her shoulder. She gave a soft smile and moved her hand, cradling the back of his head.

"That was...great." She whispered. He pulled himself out of her and released his head from her shoulder, giving her a sweet smile.

"Yeah." He nuzzled her cheek, kissing it sweetly.

All the while, their hands remained intertwined. Never would they let go...

**A/N: So...-blush- how was it? Did I do good? Did you like it? Please review and let me know! **


End file.
